HeliGreg
by Dr.Squidge
Summary: Greg gets a new toy...


Now this story was an idea born to myself and my dear friend Lou. Tis rather bizzare, but then most things between us are... Anywho, she told me to write this so I did. Inspiration coming from the premiere of CSI Season 8. Enjoy...

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own CSI_

**Heli-Greg**

It was a dull day in the lab. All was quiet; everyone had little to do except paperwork. Shuffling could be heard every now and again as someone would re-order their sheets. Like his colleagues, pen in hand, Greg Sanders had his head down and his eyes glued to the mountain of paper in front of him.

Suddenly, without warning he threw down his pen, flung back his arms and stretched. He was bored out of his mind. Like most other people, he hated paperwork. It was just another chore to do when he could be doing so many more interesting things.

A thought popped into his head. It struck him as genius, the perfect cure for his boredom. His glittering eyes shifted from side to side to make sure no-one was watching him. As he was looking around, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He got up, and walked casually down the empty hall to the locker room.

Sniggering in delight, Greg put the key into his locker, opened the door slowly and grinned. There was his brainchild staring him in the face. It was Greg's latest toy. He reached in, grabbed it and ran out of the locker room and back to his desk, hiding his plan under his shirt.

He ducked under his desk, just as Catherine walked in.

"Greg, what are you doing?" She said peering under the desk.

"Tada!" Greg jumped out from under the desk and Catherine's eyes were immediately drawn to his head.

"Um, Greg? What is that you're wearing?" Catherine asked, hands on hips.

"Oh this?" Greg said giggling. "This is just something I dug out. D'ya like it?"

"Of course, I just don't think Grissom will. You know what he'll say."

"Yeeaah…" Greg sighed. "_Greg, that helicopter hat is not appropriate, please take it off._"

Catherine laughed, "Your impression of Grissom is, err, interesting. Well I'll leave you to it… Just don't do anything too bad OK?" She turned and walked out.

Greg just smiled and slipped two small water pistols into the pockets of his slacks. Looking at his faint reflection in the window glass, he saw a child beaming back. The red, blue and yellow helicopter hat was something he'd found in a box of stuff he had in his apartment, along with old books and other childhood memories. He took a big breath, put his hands in front of him like he was steering something, and flew off down the hall.

* * *

Also bored of paperwork, Nick put down his pen, yawned and rubbed his face. He could hear quick paced, heavy footsteps accompanied by an unusual sound: a whirring sound. Unsure what would be making the noise; he stepped out into the hall only to have Greg crash into him.

"Woah Greg, where's the fire?" Nick said, balancing himself.

Greg just giggled and started whirring again.

"Who are you? Greggy, The Little Helicopter?" Nick said smiling.

"Come in base, this is G1 requesting take off. Nick, may I take off?" Greg said in a very low voice.

"Sure, just watch your flying skills. Oh and don't fly anywhere you're not supposed to."

Greg grinned, nodded and ran off as soon as Nick stepped aside. The Texan watched his friend scamper off down the hall, shook his head, smiled and started to walk down to the break room.

* * *

Sara and Warrick were sat in the break room, taking a breather from their own stacks of work.

"I just wish they wouldn't make us do this paperwork. It's a damn monkey's job!" Warrick moaned.

"I know, bu-" Sara started, but was stopped dead in her tracks as Greg steamed into the break room, ran round the couch and back out again.

"Ok what just happened?" Sara asked.

"I don't know but looks like it's about to happen again." Warrick answered, taking a gulp of coffee. And as Warrick said, Greg rushed back into the break room, stopped next to the couch where Sara was sat, and began jogging on the spot, still whirring.

"Greg… What _are_ you doing?" Sara queried.

"Need fuel, do I have permission to land?" Greg said in his helicopter voice.

"Um… Sure." Sara said.

Greg plonked down on the couch beside Sara and took off his helicopter hat. Seeing his friends' confused faces, he just started to laugh.

Seconds later, Nick walked in. He saw Greg in hysterics on the couch and Sara and Warrick looking rather confused. He grabbed himself a coffee and sat down next to Warrick.

"I see you've met Greggy, The Little Helicopter." He said.

"Yeah, it was a rather interesting introduction…" Sara said.

"But did ya like it?" Greg asked, hopping up to get himself some coffee.

"Of course we did Greg. It was just a bit… Unusual." Warrick said, putting down his cup.

Greg grinned, and sat down again to drink his coffee.

"So what's with the bulges in your pockets Greg?" Nick asked.

"Oh those?" Greg's eyes sparkled. "You'll have to wait to find that out…" He said mysteriously before chugging his coffee, putting his hat back on and running out again.

"What's the bet that if anything, Greg's pocket bulges involve getting someone?" Nick said smiling.

"Now even I'm not gonna take that bet. I know what Greg's like." Warrick chuckled.

* * *

Greg zipped down the hall towards Grissom's office. He stopped just outside the door, taking a huge breath to stop himself from bursting into laughter, before running through the open door into Grissom's office.

Needless to say, this took Grissom by surprise. Just Greg's barging in would surprise him let alone his acting like a helicopter. Grissom just stared at Greg as he was jogging around the room.

"Greg what are you doing?" Grissom asked.

"Enemy Spotted. Guns ready…" Greg said in his helicopter voice, with his hands on his pockets.

"Greg. Stop what you're doing now."

"Aim…" Greg pulled out the pistols.

"GREG!." Grissom said sharply as he stood up.

"FIRE!!" Greg shouted as he fired all of the water from the pistols at Grissom. Once he'd finished pumping the triggers, he grinned, said: "Target Destroyed' and ran out again.

When Grissom opened his eyes, Greg was gone and the only evidence of his presence was Grissom's wet shirt and face. Annoyed, Grissom stormed out of his office to find Greg.

Greg meanwhile was back in the break room acting as though nothing had happened. But when he heard Grissom's angry footsteps clattering down the hall, he quickly dived into the store cupboard saying: "Stealth Mode Activated!"

Grissom stamped into the break room and demanded:

"Where is Greg?"

Trying to suppress their laughter, the team just shrugged, and Catherine appeared behind Grissom and said:

"Woah, Gil. What happened to you?"

"I was gunned down by our resident helicopter."

"Ah…" Catherine said squeezing past Grissom to get to the couch. Grissom just sighed and walked out of the break room in search of Greg.

A cluttering soon came from the cupboard and Greg shoved open the door. He strode proudly out, turned to his friends and said:

"Heli-Greg Is Triumphant Once More!"

He grinned and flew out.


End file.
